


Bad Dog

by Kakarot_x_Goku



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mating-Season, Oneshot, bad-josh, cock-block-josh, erica-having-none-of-it, happy-3-months, horny-josh, humor-kind-of, josica, pissed-off-erica, poor-josh, werewolf-josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakarot_x_Goku/pseuds/Kakarot_x_Goku
Summary: It's mating season and Erica is having NONE of it. From switching from dog to human, and having temper rages, Josh is locked up as Erica hopes this season is a short one





	Bad Dog

Erica: JOSH FOR THE LAST TIME GET DOWN

Josh: *growls at her but doesn't want to piss off his mate anymore so he gets off of her*

Erica: *death stares at him* well?

Josh: *huffs, challenging her glare*

Erica: boy I'd slap that look off of you right now if I could *gets up and throws the blanket over him before storming downstairs*

Josh: *follows her while growling and being a pouty dog before grabbing the back of her shirt and gets on his hind legs*

Erica: *shoves him off* I sware to god if you don't fucking stop I will lock your ass in the basement for this entire season OR personally chop off your balls!!

Josh: *his eyes wide as his tail goes between his legs and crawls into the living room under the coffee table*

Erica: that's what I thought horndog *starts making breakfast*

*sometime later that day*

Erica: JOSH WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?

*clothes and shoes everywhere. Some stained (we don't need to know what it is) and others torn or to pieces with a black wolf in all of it who lowers his head and spits out a red, silky dress*

Erica: you did NOT *her eyes firey red as she got that dress for him on their first date and she actually loved it*

Josh: *whimpers and tries to make himself small as his tail goes between his legs*

Erica: THAT'S IT BASEMENT NOW

Josh: *flinches and runs*

Erica: JOSH!! Bad fucking dog!!

Josh: *runs downstairs as Erica follows him close behind*

Erica: fucking bastard! I loved it! *tears flowing*

Josh: *whimpers, lays down. Knowing anything he won't help anything till he shifts back*

Erica: *sniffles and grabs his collar and chain before getting up*

Josh: *sighs*

Erica: maybe this will teach you some boundary puppy

Josh: *puts on his best sad dog eyes as it does affect Erica and sometimes lessens his punishments*

Erica: not this time Josh you did it this time *pets him before going upstairs and cleans up her pup's mess*

Josh: 'good going Josh, good fucking going'

*the end*


End file.
